


The Secret Life of Professor Katsuki

by FreakingOutGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Au Retirement, College, Identity Reveal, M/M, Otabek loves to mess with everyone, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Retirement AU, Skater Yuri, SkyGem Retirement Challenge, Students POV, Teacher Yuuri, Victor's pink car, Yuri Plisetsky is a good student, and loves Djing too, coach victor, coach yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakingOutGirl/pseuds/FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Yuuri is now the Career Management course teacher in college. Somehow, his students think he has a secret relationship with another student, Yuri Plisetsky. Through a bunch of misunderstandings, can the kids finally find out the true about the secret life of their teacher?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> So, I spent the last two days reading SkyGem (http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/pseuds/SkyGem) AU retirement ideas and all the fics peope gifted to her, so I thought, why not try it myself too?

 

 

The first time they met their Career Management Professor, he was stopping a fight between a pale blond guy and a brutish dark haired man. Not that they knew the black haired guy, who looked too frail to be carrying another person in his arms, but was still able of lifting the blonde from the ground, was their teacher.

Only, when the last class of the day arrived and they found themselves face-to-face with the Japanese man did they realize that he was, indeed, a teacher and not another student.

“Good afternoon. I know you are probably tired, first day of school and this is the last class, but I promise to not be too boring… First, I would like to present myself, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and I will be your teacher for this semest…”

Suddenly, a bang interrupted Professor Katsuki’s presentation and the entire class turned around to see a pale blonde male entering the classroom. The ones that witnessed the almost fight in the morning recognized him immediately.

Professor Katsuki looked at the newcomer with something akin to exasperation.

“Oops, my bad…” the blonde said, clearly not sorry at all, before sitting in the farthest chair from the teacher.

The class started whispering among themselves at his rude behavior, but a signal from Professor Katsuki and everyone shut up.

“In this class, I know there are a lot of athletes and a lot of potential coaches. In this room, we will learn not only how to understand the management of both careers, but also, how to keep our bodies healthy for the sports we love. Some of the things we will talk about will overlap with others courses, like a bit of nutrition, lesions, schedules, marketing surrounding a sport, which means, everything that you will need in a daily basis as athletes and coaches.” Professor Katsuki smiled at his students and they nodded, even the blonde punk.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the class everyone was sure they were incredibly lucky. Their teacher knew what it meant to be an athlete and not only the theoretical part of it, like a lot of the others teachers. It made them feel well taken care of.

The oddest thing was when the blonde punk that they learned was named Yuri Plisetsky joined their professor in leaving the classroom. They wondered if the teacher was using that time to scold him alone and not in the middle of the class and that just made them like Katsuki even more.

 

* * *

 

However, the class quickly started to notice a strange pattern. Since Career Management was their last class of the day, they always left the campus at the same time. The strange part was how Plisetsky always left the campus with Professor Yuuri, both of them talking in a foreign language. Besides that, Plisetsky that, at the first, looked like a punk with no regard for education actually never missed a class, always delivered his work in time and was seen studying for that class for long hours.

Nevertheless, the rumor mill only started running rampart one day in the middle of the semester.

One of the gossipers of the class left the room a bit later than the rest of them, so, walked behind Professor Katsuki and Plisetky without them noticing. Since this time, they were talking in English he understood what they were saying, even if, it made him incredible confused.

“For dinner, I will make Grandpa Plisetsky’s Pirozhki… He teached me the last time we were in Russia, hopefully it won’t be too bad…” Professor Katsuki was saying and Plisetsky tsked.

“If I die because you messed Grandpa’s recipe I will kill you!”

Professor Katsuki smiled at the younger man and messed with his hair, making the student behind them gasp silently and freeze in place.

 

* * *

 

The next day, the theories were already going wild.

“They could be sharing a flat, being a first time professor can’t be easy on the wallet…”

“Maybe they are secretly half-siblings…”

“Half-siblings?! You are nuts! They are most likely romantically involved in a complex tangle of BDSM!”

“Oh my god! You didn’t just say that! Professor might just be trying to keep the punk from going to jail by being all inspirational to him, like in the movies!”

“Roomates!”

“Half-siblings!”

“BDSM!”

“Inspirational!”

“Hum… good morning?” a voice suddenly said from behind the group that loudly whispering among themselves.

“Professor!” they gasped and the Japanese observed their faces with a worried expression.

“Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“What?! No!!!” and in a sudden uproar everyone jumped into their seats and started scribbling furiously.

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times they tried to come up with an explanation, they never found one that would clearly explain what was happening between Professor Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.

“Look, Professor is really sad this week, don’t you see? He keeps checking his phone and… Plisetsky is not here this week! Proof of a romantic involvement!”

“Bullshit!” the rest laughed, however, that theory was nagging at them too, especially when the first day Plisetsky came back, their teacher was once again his happy self.

They didn’t want to believe it. First, they were teacher and student, then they were clearly very apart in age and the most important thing… Professor Katsuki was way too cute and nice to be dating such an insufferable jerk.

By the end of the semester, proof and proof was piling up that somehow both men were involved: once Professor received a call about his dog being sick and as soon as he excused himself that he had to go and see him, Plisetsky jumped from his seat and followed him; they always left together; once during a test, Plisetsky’s long hair kept falling into his face and Professor Katsuki, with no second thought, grabbed his hair and made a ponytail with one of his elastic bands… among many other things that the students were now compiling in a long list.

* * *

 

Another week of Plisetsky’s absence found their teacher blue once again, and while a small group still couldn’t believe, the rest of them felt pity for their teacher.

The mystery only got resolved on the Friday of Plisetsky’s absent week.

Professor Katsuki was leaving class with the students, chatting with some of them, when he suddenly froze, making some of the kids bump into him.

Never before, they had ever seen their teacher smile so openly and brilliantly and ran as fast as a gazelle, jumping over bushes and people laying on the grass.

“What the…?” some of the students started and then, they saw him.

A silver-haired guy, tall and lean, was resting against a pink convertible, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked like a model straight out of a magazine cover. But the thing that surprised them more was how their teacher, showing an incredibly physical aptitude, jumped into the guy’s waiting arms, locked his feet behind his back and hugged him fiercely.

“Okay, now I’m confused…” a student said.

They gasped when Plisetky got out of the pink car and shook his head at the display Professor Katsuki was doing, especially now that the silver-haired guy was rubbing his face against their teacher’s.

“Who is that guy? Is it a romantic triangle? Or an open-relationship?!”

Someone coughed and chuckled.

“That is Victor Nikiforov, Russian competitive figure skater and most medaled athlete in that sport to date… The other is his husband, Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s Ace, not as medaled, but still currently holding a world record from his last Olympics… And the grumpy cat is Yuri Plisetsky, current gold medalist of Russia and everyone’s favorite punk fairy… He is their student and protégée… And they just came back from a competition...” a strong voice said behind them, belonging to someone not American, judging from the accent.

“And you are?” someone asked, seeing the dark skinned man pull up his sunglasses and walk towards the group of three.

“Me? I like to Dj in my free time…”

Yuri Plisetsky turned around when he heard the stranger’s steps.

“BEKKA!!!” and a miracle happened, under the open, unrestricted smile of a Russian tiger.

 


End file.
